Happy Father's Day, Papa
by Voct88
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi memperingati hari ayah tanggal 12 november kemarin. Selamat hari ayah! / "Forehead Poke Celebration" / "Hn. Tentu saja. Bukankah papa sudah mengatakan jika papa akan pergi kapanpun dan kemanapun kau dan mamamu pergi." / "Terima kasih Sarada" , "Terima kasih, Sakura" / "Selamat hari ayah, papa. Sarada dan mama sangat menyayangimu." /


Haruno—Uchiha Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan. Roti dengan isi sayuran menjadi menu sarapan keluarga Uchiha hari ini. Sejak pagi tadi ia sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi suami dan anaknya. Dahulu sebelum menikah Sakura tidak bisa bangun tidur pagi-pagi sekali, tetapi setelah ia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke suaminya ditambah setelah ia memiliki anak ia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari mereka berdua untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan keduanya. Sakura bahagia dan bersyukur atas kehidupannya bersama Sasuke dan Sarada saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia melekungkan bibirnya keatas tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi mama." Suara khas seorang gadis kecil terdengar menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun berjalan ke arah ruang makan tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"Selamat pagi Sarada-chan." Sakura memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya lalu mencium kedua pipi Sarada bergantian. Sarada melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya dan bergumam kesal karena Sakura mencium kedua pipinya. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman karena tingkah manis Sarada.

"Papa belum bangun ma?." Tanya Sarada yang duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan begitu Sakura kembali dari dapur membawa sayur-sayuran segar dari kulkas. Sakura melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruang makan. Waktu menunjukan pukul enam tepat. Tadi malam Sasuke pulang dari luar kota larut malam jadi suaminya pasti kelelahan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang direktur di Uchiha Corp—salah satu perusahaan terkemuka dari sekian perusahaan lainnya—milik keluarga Uchiha di Kota Tokyo, Japan. Walaupun Sasuke mengambil cuti libur setelah perjalanannya ke luar kota tapi Sakura ingat suaminya itu sudah berjanji pada Sarada akan mengantarnya di hari pertama ia pergi ke sekolah maka Sakura harus segera membangunkan Sasuke.

"Mama akan membangunkan papa. Kau tung-." Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Sarada.

"Biar Sarada saja yang membangunkan papa,ma." Dengan cepat Sarada turun dari meja makan dan berlari menuju kamar papa dan mamanya.

Sakura yang mengamati perilaku putrinya itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan.

Sarada membuka pintu kamar papa dan mamanya lalu masuk ke dalam. Terlihat papanya masih tidur lelap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Papa..Papa..Papa.." Sarada menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke berharap papanya akan segera bangun tetapi Sasuke masih tidur seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara Sarada. Sarada tidak kehilangan akal kemudian ia merangkak naik ke tubuh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Sasuke membawa tubuh Sarada kepelukannya.

"Papa curang sudah bangun duluan." Ucap Sarada kesal setelah melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke lalu Sasuke dan Sarada duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn. Selamat pagi Sarada." Sasuke menepuk dahi Sarada dengan dua jari tangan kanannya.

Sarada dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Sakura berada. Sakura sedang terlihat membuat susu untuk mereka bertiga pagi ini. Sarada langsung menuju ke meja makan dan duduk sambil melihat tas sekolah dan peralatan sekolah miliknya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya dan sepasang tangan Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sudah tahu jika yang memeluknya adalah suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sasuke memeluknya,menciumnya bahkan mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu semua tetapi jantung Sakura selalu berdebar jika berada di dekat suaminya itu. Sakura berusaha tenang dan tetap membuat segelas susu terakhir untuk dirinya karena kedua gelas susu untuk Sasuke dan Sarada sudah selesai duluan.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menyapa terlebih dahulu istrinya itu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdebar—debar lagi karena perlakuan suaminya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan selesainya ia membuat susu dan hendak berbalik namun Sasuke tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong lepaskan pelukannya. Kita harus sarapan dan kau harus mengantar Sarada di hari pertamanya sekolah."

"Sebentar lagi Sakura. Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke semakin mngeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika Sarada melihat kita seperti ini, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasu—." Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya bibirnya dengan cepat dikecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai lalu menepuk dahi istrinya dengan dua jari tangan kanannya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke meja makan. Rasa hangat menjalar di wajah Sakura membuat kedua pipinya merona. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki anak perempuan, Sarada namun jantung Sakura selalu berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan suaminya itu. Sakura lalu segera membawa tiga gelas susu ke meja makan dimana Sasuke dan Sarada berada. Mereka bertiga kemudian mulai memakan sarapan mereka pagi hari ini dengan suasana tenang. Setelah keluarga kecilnya selesai sarapan roti dan ditutup dengan minum susu kemudian Sakura membawa piring bekas mereka sarapan ke dapur sedangkan Sasuke mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Sarada.

Setelah mencuci piring Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Sarada yang sedang menunggu Sasuke bersiap-siap. Sarada tengah duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat sambil memperhatikan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Sarada-chan. Teman-teman barumu pasti baik dan ingin berteman denganmu sayang." Sakura duduk disebelah Sarada dan membelai surai rambut hitam pendek anak perempuannya.

Sarada mengangguk lalu mendongak menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Iya ma."

Sakura tersenyum lalu matanya tidak sengaja melihat kalender di atas meja ruang tamunya. Hari ini adalah tepat pekan ke tiga dibulan Juni yang berarti hari ini adalah hari ayah. Sakura hampir lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ayah tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Lalu Sakura membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sarada.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sarada-chan Sasuke-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya pada suami dan anaknya yang berada di dalam mobil.

Sarada balas melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tersenyum tipis lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi mengantar Sarada ke sekolah. Di perjalanan Sarada dan Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Sasuke berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil dan fokus pada jalan Kota Tokyo sedangkan Sarada yang dudukdisamping tempat duduk kemudi tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari perilaku Sarada hanya dia bingung ingin berkata apa pada anak perempuannya itu. Kebetulan lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah sehingga ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan akan bertanya pada Sarada. Sasuke menoleh pada Sarada tampaknya anaknya itu masih memikirkan sesuat terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius.

Sasuke menghela napas dan akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sarada?."

Sarada yang sedang melamun tersadar dan menoleh pada Sasuke. "Uhm.. Sarada hanya.. hanya sedang berpikir pa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sarada?."

"Uhm.. Sarada ingin keluarga kita menghabiskan waktu bersama.. papa, mama dan Sarada pergi berlibur bersama. Karena selama ini papa sibuk bekerja dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada dan mama."

Sesuatu seolah menghantam hati Sasuke. Mendengar anak perempuannya mengatakan itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah pada istri dan anaknya. Ia merasa jika ia bukanlah suami dan ayah yang baik bagi Sakura dan Sarada. Ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama istri dan anaknya karena sibuk bekerja sampai kadang-kadang hari sabtu dan minggu pun Sasuke masih sibuk bekerja. Tapi ia bekerja keras seperti itu juga untuk keluarganya, untuk istri dan anaknya, untuk masa depan keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya di masa depan oleh karena itu ia bekerja keras bahkan merelakan hari libur akhir pekannya dengan bekerja. Tetapi begitu mendengar perkataan Sarada barusan ia juga merasa egois tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura dan anaknya Sarada. Kebetulan ia memiliki hari libur dimulai hari ini hingga seminggu ke depan Sasuke bisa menggunakannya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan istri dan anak perempuannya itu. Suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannnya. Ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau ia segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke dan Sarada sudah sampai di sekolah Sarada. Sebelum Sarada keluar dari mobil Sasuke sudah bersiap akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sarada. "Baiklah kita akan berlibur bersama-sama bertiga. Sarada, kau dan mamamu atur saja kapan dan kemana kita akan berlibur. Papa akan ikut kemanapun dan kapanpun kalian berdua pergi."

Sarada menoleh pada Sasuke terkejut akan perkataan panjang papanya itu. "Senyum bahagia tersungging di bibirnya dan matanya berbinar-binar cerah sambil menatap wajah Sasuke. Sarada melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan dengan cepat memeluk papanya. "Terima kasih, papa. Sarada sangat bahagia."

Sasuke terkejut karena tiba-tiba anak perempuannya memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan terutama perkataan anaknya yaitu Bahagia. Hati Sasuke menghangat lalu balas memeluk anak perempuan kesayangannya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sebuah senyum kebahagian yang tersungging dibibir Sasuke sudah cukup mewakilkan jika ia juga bahagia.

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya. "Papa, sebenarnya tadi di rumah Sarada dan mama sudah merencanakan setelah Sarada pulang sekolah hari ini kita bertiga akan pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran. Bagaimana menurutmu papa?. Apa kita bertiga bisa makan malam bersama hari ini?."

"Hn. Tentu saja. Bukankah papa sudah mengatakan jika papa akan pergi kapanpun dan kemanapun kau dan mamamu pergi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu seperti biasa menepuk dahi Sarada dengan dua jari tangan kanannya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restoran. Sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Sarada dan Sakura jika mereka beriga akan makan malam bersama malam ini. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya setelah memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam restoran dengan masih menggunakan kemeja kantornya. Setelah ia mengantar Sarada ke sekolah tadi pagi tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon penting dari sekretarisnya di kantor jika ia memiliki sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang klien bisnisnya dari korea sehingga Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah kemudian setelah menjelaskan pada Sakura ia lega istrinya itu mengerti tentang pekerjaannya dan nanti siang Sakura yang akan menjemput Sarada pulang sekolah. Setelah Sasuke berganti baju dan membawa berkas-berkas penting pertemuan lalu ia segera melesat pergi ke Uchiha corp. Sasuke baru menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan klien setelah pukul setengah enam sore dan ia bergegas dengan cepat menuju ke restoran yang alamatnya di kirimkan lewat pesan singkat oleh Sakura. Sasuke sedikit heran karena semua lampu restoran mati dan hanya lampu penanda resoran saja yang menyala membuatnya heran dan ragu untuk masuk ke dalam restoran.

 _Apa Sakura salah mengirim alamat restorannya? Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak seceroboh itu._

Sasuke memutuskan membuka pintu restoran dengan nuansa coklat tua dan oranye itu segera lalu masuk ke dalam dan tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala menyinari seorang gadis kecil dan sebuah piano besar berwarna putih di atas panggung kecil restoran. Mata Sasuke terbelalak terkejut karena gadis kecil itu adalah anak perempuannya Sarada. Sasuke bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sarada bisa bermain piano dengan lancar dan baik seperti sekarang. Sudah pasti Sakura yang mengajari Sarada bermain piano karena Sakura adalah seorang musisi pemain piano jadi sudah pasti bakat itu menurun ke anak mereka. Sasuke merasa ia telah banyak melewatkan waktu yang berharga yang telah Sarada dan Sakura lewati bersama tanpa kehadiran dirinya disamping mereka berdua. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak perempuannya yang berada di atas panggung kecil itu.

Sarada mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dengan menekan tuts demi tuts piano putih dengan perlahan. Nada-nada indah lagu itu terdengar merdu saat kedua tangan kecil itu memainkan piano dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara merdu seorang wanita menyanyikan lagu itu diirngi dengan lampu diatas panggung yang menyala seluruhnya dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berdiri sambil bernyanyi. Sasuke kembali terkejut karena wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang bernyanyi itu adalah istrinya, Uchiha Sakura. Tidak hanya itu ia juga mengetahui lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura dengan iringan suara piano yang dimainkan Sarada adalah lagu yang ia gunakan untuk melamar Sakura di restoran milik sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian lagu itu telah selesai dinyanyikan Sakura dan ditutup dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkan Sarada secara sempurna, Sasuke tersenyum kemudian bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi penampilan memukau Sakura dan Sarada. Sakura dan Sarada turun dari panggung lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri memandang mereka dengan senyuman tipis.

"Papa, Apa kau menyukai kejutan yang kami berikan?. Bagaimana penampilan kami,pa?.Sarada menatap wajah Sasuke ceria.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada dan menepuk dahi anaknya dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. "Hn. Sangat. Penampilan kalian berdua sangat bagus. Terima kasih Sarada."

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas menatap ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Sarada melihat interaksi papa dan mamanya yang membuat hatinya senang dengan interaksi itu lalu ia tersadar jika ia belum mengucapkan sesuatu pada papanya. Dengan cepat kedua tangan mungil Sarada memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Selamat hari ayah, papa. Sarada dan mama sangat menyayangimu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya saat Sarada memeluknya. Ia terkesiap dengan ucapan Sarada. Hari ayah?. Bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari ayah. Ia akan mengucapkannya pada ayahnya nanti setelah ia dan keluarga kecilnya pulang ke rumah. Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anak perempuan kesayangannya.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara anak dan ayah pun tersenyum senang memandang keduanya.

Seakan tersadar sesuatu Sarada melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan berlari ke salah satu kursi dimana ia menaruh tasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura heran akan perilaku Sarada. Sasuke berdiri lalu memandang penuh tanya pada Sakura. "Kalian punya kejutan lain?."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seingatku tidak. Kami hanya merencanakan memberi kejutan dengan permainan piano Sarada dan aku yang bernyanyi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke menepuk dahi istrinya dengan dua jari tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak terkejut karena bibir Sasuke mengecup bibirnya cepat. Kedua pipinya merona merah seperti buah tomat. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah membuatnya sangat manis dan ketika mendengar kata-kata 'aku juga mencintaimu' yang diucapkan istrinya itu. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura tapi Sakura dengan cepat mendorong dada suaminya begitu melihat Sarada berlari ke arah mereka membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sarada kembali sambil membawa sebuah kertas besar dibelakang punggung memandang wajah papa dan mamanya yang terlihat aneh menurutnya, ia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi antara papa dan mamanya itu lalu ia tersenyum sambil memegang kertas besar yang berada di punggungnya ia perlihatkan pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Sarada hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk papa dan mama."

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dengan hadiah yang diberikan putri kecil mereka berdua. Sarada memperlihatkan sebuah kertas bergambar seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan seorang pria berambut raven hitam saling bergandengan tangan.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada. "Apa kau yang menggambarnya sendiri, Sayang?."

Sarada mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lalu menepuk dahi anaknya dengan dua jari tangan kanannya sama yang seperti dilakukan suaminya. "Gambar ini sangat bagus sayang. Terima kasih Sarada-chan. Apapun yang kau berikan pada kami semuanya sangat bagus, tapi kau harus ingat sayang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pemberian Tuhan yang memberi kami berdua malaikat kecil yang cantik yaitu kau Sarada-chan."

Sarada tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sasuke ikut menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada. "Hn. Bagi kami berdua kau adalah anugerah pemberian Tuhan yang tidak ternilai, Sarada."

Sarada menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti perkataan papa dan mamanya tetapi ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura membalas senyuman anak perempuan mereka lalu merengkuh Sarada kepelukan keduanya.

"Terima kasih Sarada-chan. Kami mencintaimu sayang."

"Terima kasih Sarada. Kami mencintaimu."

Perkataan Sakura dan Sasuke yang bersamaan membuat Sarada tersenyum lebar sambil membalas pelukan hangat kedua orangtuanya. Gadis kecil itu sangat bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama papa dan mamanya.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura ketahui Sarada mengucapkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

 _Terima kasih papa dan mama, aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan untuk papa, selamat hari ayah, papa._


End file.
